1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle safety systems. More particularly, the invention concerns a method and apparatus to move a vehicle seat in response to a collision or imminent collision.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many thousands of vehicle occupants are injured and killed every year in vehicle collisions or accidents. A variety of devices and systems have been integrated into vehicles in an effort to increase vehicle safety. These include seat belts, airbags, collapsible steering wheel columns and other features.
However, even with these safety devices vehicle occupants are still injured by striking the vehicle interior, especially the vehicle dashboard. In addition, the explosive force used to deploy airbags injures many vehicle occupants.
Airbag systems are being modified in an attempt to minimize or eliminate the injuries and deaths caused by vehicle airbag deployments. Still, children and other occupants that position themselves in close proximity to the steering wheel or dashboard will always be at risk of injury from striking the dashboard and from airbag deployments.